Just Missed One
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: Have the lefe nights found another of their kind? If so have they mett him/her before maybe in a past life.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own pretear (cry) but all of the characters are the same!

Just missed one!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hemino had just gotten home from a full summer's day of fighting and tracking the Princess of Disaster's seeds when a maid came to her.

"Miss Hemino you have a visitor." The maid said

Hemino with a puzzled look on her face thought to herself

She slowly opend the door…It… was… Sesome! He was out on an important misson today and Hemino hadn't seen him in a bit. 

"Hello?" Hemino said confused.

"Hello, Hemino." Sesome said in a grave unusual voice and for him, as the Lefe Knight of Sound this was odd his voice was usually inviting, warm, comforting and southing.

"Is there a reson for you to be visiting so late?" Hemino asked.

"Yes, I have something to tell you. I had to tell you without the others because they would be against it and I couldn't tell the young one's," he said without changing his tone.

"Ok, what is it?"Hemino asked nervously.

"Remember, we told you that to seal the Princesses of Disaster in Lefanea that 3 of our knights faded and were reborn, right?" Sesome lingered on, "Well we lied there were 4 knights but the fourth knight when he was rebon we couldn't find him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Did you like it or not? Please tell me! It's my first fic so I need ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own pretear but I own my idea so don't play with it don't copy it do not touch it! But I like ideas if you send them to me I might add it some were so keep on the lookout if you send an idea it might just pop up!

Ps thank you so much icegoddes52!!!!!!

Just missed one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You couldn't find a baby!?" Himeno said shocked and confused.

"Do you even know if it was a girl or a boy?"

"Well all we know is that it's about Mannen's age well exactly Mannen's age 13."

"Earlier this morning I felt a weird vibration coming from a street near your house so I've been out looking all day. I came here to tell you to look for a boy about Mannen's age wandering around with no family if you do get one of us! The longer he stays here without using his power he might fade and that would be the last of it he would be gone no more of his kind." Sasome explained.

After this Himeno was so shocked that she could not see Sasome to the door.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Himeno like always did her morning warm up outside.

But while she was, her mind was focused on what Sasome had said.

After breakfast Hemino took a walk which was rare for her when she wasn't with the lefe knights she was getting ready for 11th grade in September.

So spending some alone time was the best thing she could do right now. About half way down the road Hemino was so dazed that she bumped into another girl she looked about 12 or 13 scraggily long chestnut brown hair, and lily white skin.

She also wore glasses, a old plain grey shirt, washed out old jeans and the soles of her shoes were worn.

"Hey watch it tulip head!" she growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one in my head is better than the last! What do you think? Send me ideas and other stuff! I hope at least one of my readers puts this in there favorite stories man this is the funniest thing to do after school and until someone gives me a review not another chapter Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Keep reading It gets funnier!

Just missed one!

"What did you just call me!?" Hemino said.

"You heard me, tulip head," the girl barked.

"Hey! that's no way to talk to somebody, little girl." Hemino raised her voice a little.

"Hey, tulip head the names Lily-nix!! Got it tulip head!" this time the girl smirked knowing Hemino did not like it.

By now they had been arguing for about an hour and a half. Then it hit Hemino right between the eyes! This was the knight they had been looking for!!

"Hey, um Lily-nix is it?"Hemino questioned.

"Ya, what's it to ya."

"Well take my hand." Hemino would put Lily-nix to the test!

Lily-nix slowly took Heminos hand and then her and Hemino preted with Lily-nix!

When it was over Hemino was in a strapless black top, faded blue jeans, a neck less with a wolf on it and a black belt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Lily-nix shrieked.

Hemino ran down the street and beyond soon she was in lefeina but the weird thing was that it wasn't quiet like usual instead she could hear voices (she's not mental don't worry) they sounded like she imagined a tipi's voice!

Another cliff hanger! Please please please send me ideas and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

I still do not own preter (sob sob) but I do own lily-nix. I know some of you are familiar with my sister's work in Harry Potter and Star Wars lily-nix is her pen name I really like the name Lily-nix so I had to use it for my first fanfic and a lot of Lily-nix's personality is based off my older sister and plus she can't report me because I helped her make up the name for a stuffed animal!!

Just missed one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……Soon she realized it was a tipi! Was this the power of lily-nix?

Hemino had been so dazed that she didn't even realize she was right in front of a hollowed tree it was really the lefe knights house. She knocked on the door and Heyotey answered when he did the first thing he said was "What's with the get-up?" He said half smirking

"You know the special mission Sasome was on yesterday right?" Hemino whispered totally ignoring the rude comment (and the out fight was quite nice on her I should know I made it up!)

"Ya what about it?" Heyotey said plainly leaning on the door frame.

"Well I found her." Hemino said.

"It's a her?" Heyotey said in an confused tone like someone would say in a delivery room.

"Yeah, hey could we talk about this outside?" Hemino motioned to the field next to the window.

Mennen overheard and snuck over and opened the window just enough to listen.

"We are preted right now" Hemino exclaimed!

"You and the girl?" Heyotey looked shocked (and slightly amused.)

Hemino un preated with lily-nix.

"What in the world did you do to me tulip head!" Lily-nix asked shocked.

Heyotey laughed and Hemino looked at him with daggers for eyes. Mennen (who had wedged his head in the window)was shocked to see a girl he did not know un preting with Hemino!

"Hey who's she!?" Mennen yelled blowing his cover.

"Mennen get in there this is nothing considering you!" Barked Heyotey.

"Don't say kid's aren't in this discussion because that girl is with you and she's talking." Mennen screamed like a small child would have.

"Mennen I do not need to explain my reasons to a child now go inside we might tell you later but now go inside and stay inside got it Mennen!" Heyotey ordered.

"Well I see you three have udeles to bark and holler about so goodbye." Lily-nix o-so rudely said.

"Hey you stay here and do not move a mussel!" Heyotey barked.

"Owww was that an order hey-I'm an air head-otey" Lily-nix jeered.

Heyotey was so mad and confused at the same time _"note to self don't try to talk to two confused angry preteen's at the same time"_ He said to himself in a hushed tone.

Wile Heyotey was yelling at Mennen Lily-nix managed to sneak away "man can teenaged guy's yell or what, now the tulip head turned left here or was it right who care's" Lily-nix whispered to her self.

Sooner or later Mennen, Heyotey and Hemino noticed the person that started the whole fight was gone.

"Great you two you argued so much she left before we could tell her that she's a lefe knight!" Hemino scolded.

"Hey you guy's does this mean she's an official lefe knight and does she know where she's going?" Mennen asked.

"Kind of and no." Heyotey said trying to calm himself.

"I'll find her!" Mennen volunteered and as he did he was gone in the blink of an eye.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

By now Lily-nix had gotten so lost she stopped trying to find her way back.

"Hey you girl!!" Mennen yelled as he finally caught up with her.

"The name's Lily-nix and the whole point of me leaving is supposed to give you the hint I'm not interested in joining your colt pretty-boy." Lily-nix said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Listen I may be irresistible, handsome or maybe even down right adorable but a pretty-boy I am not!!" Mennen said.

Lily-nix stopped wile Mennen was running and flipped him over her head!(total girl powerJ !!!!!!) "Now if you want you can come running at me again and you can get flipped again or you can stay on the ground like the little pretty-boy should." Lily-nix jeered.

Now Mennen was angry for two reason's one he had been called a pretty-boy and two he actually liked the idea of resting on the ground.

Lily-nix waited for a few seconds and then moved on but not for long Mennen wasn't stupid he waited until Lily-nix had her back turned to get up after her again. But Lily-nix was no baka either she listened and acted like she suspected nothing then she let Mennen run in front her and fall straight into A pile of tipi dung! By now Heyotey and Hemino caught up to them and now they where watching preteen smack down boy vs. girl audition. A few minutes later Lily-nix had pumbled Mennen to the ground, she looked like she could take on Heyotey, she keep a straight face on doing it and on top of it all! She looked graceful doing it!!!!(Now that's a true talent!!!J .)Then she walked away like nothing happened!

"Hey you Lily-nix we just want to talk" Hemino said trying to make peace.

"Yeah your little friend sure showed that" Lily-nix argued then she tried to walk away. But Heyotey was in front of her before she could spit out another remark.

"Now listen you can beat Mennen to a pulp as much as you want but first let's talk." Heyotey said in an unusual voice.

Lily-nix heard the seriousness in his voice calmed down she knew if she had to she could run faster and fight harder than any of these goons. She slowly walked next to a dirty crazy Mennen who keep whispering "How could I lose to a girl, like her!" Lily-nix over heard and slapped the back of his head.

Hemino smiled and said to Heyotey "She's already reacting to Mennen as any lefe knight would."

"Don't get to excited tulip I mean Hemino you said talk and I'll talk but I'm not buying magazines and I'm not joining a colt."

Lily-nix said over hearing with ears like a wolf or a dog.

Hemino looked at Heyotey then she looked at Lily-nix. Hemino thought of the comments Lily-nix had been throwing at her then she thought of what Heyotey said to her the first time they meet "Are you two related!?" Hemino questioned.

Heyotey and Lily-nix looked at her strangely.

"Well we're best friends for life but the only thing that rubbed off is the fact that he did not like Takako either." Heyotey said.

"Now listen I never met you before air head." Lily-nix argued.

"Yes you have well the past you has anyway." Heyotey said plainly.

Lily-nix was confused and was not looking for another fight and she just decided to walk and not talk.

Soon they where at the lefe knights house.

"You can sit if you wan't?" Heyotey offered.

"I'd rather stand thank you" Lily-nix said and stand she did by the door which she secretly unlocked just incase.

"Lily-nix is it let's get to the point you're a lefe knight and you were reborn to help other lefe knights protect the pretear protect lefe and fight the princess of disaster so from now on you're one of us" Heyotey explained.

Before anyone could say anything lily-nix had turned around and was headed out the door without a word. She had heard enough she decided they were wrong in the head or where lying to get her to do some thing illegal. But then Lily-nix heard something it wasn't from the direction the tulip head, air head and pretty boy where there was something in the forest and she knew it was getting closer and closer. Lily-nix had a special boned with animals she could understand them and they could understand her I mean come on her best friend and food finder buddy was a wolf she raised! But this was no animal she had ever heard or talked to it sounded rough and it said things like "I smell lefe" and "more give me more lefe for my princess" after hearing this a couple of times she was ready to bolt but she couldn't it felt like she was getting weaker every second she stood there but she was drawn to it like a magnet. Then it came out of the woods the crater had tentacles an over grown snail shell red dotes all over and betty black eyes and it sucked the strength right out of her.

"Move hurry unless you want to die" Heyotey yelled.

"What is this thing and why are you flying!" Lily-nix said gobsmaked at both of her questions.

Hemino stood next to lily-nix "this is why we need lefe knights and pretears that's why we need you." Hemino almost whispered.

Lily-nix looked at them all and asked "How can I help?"

Hemino gave one of the warmest happiest smiles she had ever given. "First of all take my hand" Hemino extended her hand.

Lily-nix knew what was going to happen kind of but took her hand anyway as soon as she did Lily-nix remembered every thing that happened to the past her and when Hemino and her had finished preting Hemino felt like she could take on the ting herself but then she realized something "What is Lily-nixes power" Hemino asked Heyotey.

"Animals" Heyotey said blocking an attack.

-

"I don't know I guess…an elephant? Hemino said in a confused tone. About three seconds later an elephant came running toward the demon larva. Everyone there looked wide eyed at the elephant which was trampling the demon larva to the ground then suddenly the elephant ran off. The demon larva was very badly wounded and it would take only a small bit of energy to defeat.

Hemino was about to defeat the demon larva when Heyotey came up to her "Do you actually plan on killing that girl the first time she goes into battle!?" Heyotey yelled.

"What but the demon larva didn't hit us" Hemino said confused.

"You're using all of her lefe right" Mennen asked.

"Yeah exactly!" Heyotey yelled once again.

-you guys are ganna use all my lefe unless we unpreat soon- Lily-nix said.

Hemino was shocked at the fact she knew all of that "How did you know that we just tolled you ,you where a lefe knight" Hemino exclaimed and unpreated at the same time.

"What did she say" Heyotey asked or more like demanded.

"She said I don't feel like dieing from lose of lefe." Lily-nix said on wobbly legs after a step or two she collapsed on the ground.

Everyone there (Hemino Pretty-boy and air head lol) all rushed over to see if she was ok they didn't even notice that the demon larva walked or swam or whatever it dose off.

"So Leonardo they finally found you I thought we said good by when you imprisoned me in that nasty tree of your's with you're icy little girl friend. Well now you're a child and it will be twice as fun to destroy you and heyotey AhHahahahahahahahahahahahah" A shadowy figure said manically.

"Lily-nix are you ok" Hemino asked.

"Yeah I just got a little wobbly kneaded that's all" Lily-nix said.

"I would two if I could make an elephant appear they don't even live in lefanya!" Mennen exclaimed.

"Believe me you used to be able to do a lot more" Heyotey ruined the moment.

"Yeah I bet I could have done better two…Oh no oh no oh no!" Lily-nix screamed.

"What's wrong!" Heyotey said as he looked like he was ready to fight.

"I have to go where is the fastest rout to Delaware avenue!?" Lily-nix said in a rush.

"Um go strait through the forest and you'll find you're self down Heminos road but why do you want to go…" Heyotey was cut off by lily-nix.

"See you later" a frantic Lily-nix said and ran off at the same time Mennen used the road of light to get to the regular world.

"Hemino what exactly did she say when she unpreated with you" Heyotey asked when they where gone

"Well it was actually an unfamiliar voice like yours and Sesomes mixed and plus it was kinda cherry she said and I quote I don't want to die from lose of lefe." Hemino answered.

Heyotey only said one word "Leonardo."

Mennen was sneaking bush to bush and tree to tree he was trying his best not to get caught by lily-nix and her cat like reflexes. Finally lily-nix got to where she was going or so Mennen thought but then right when she had her hand on the door knob out of no ware she took off as fast as a wolf Mennen could hardly see her as a blur of brown hair she turned a corner and when Mennen got there she was gone so Mennen started checking every store (He must have been very bored) after about 30 minutes he finally walked in a book shop which he did not like to read so this was a pain in the butt to have to look for lily-nix in a cave of books. Then he went to the check out desk and there she was with a green apron that went around her neck and tied at the waist on top of her clothing that said the shop with a coffee cup. She had a cherry smile for everyone that came to her Mennen had not seen her smile since he met her maybe she didn't smile as easily as Hemino did Mennen walked up to her and said "So do you come here often" Mennen asked in a silly voice.

Her smile tuned into a frown "I don't talk to stalking pretty-boys" She said wheil giving a reset to a women.

"Hey you where in such a hurry that you didn't get a chants to tell us ware you were going" Mennen said as a comeback.

"I don't make a habit of telling complete strangers my wareabouts" Lily-nix said checking another person out.

"Do you like books I'm not much of a book person my self" Mennen asked trying to change the subject.

"Go away ok I'm tired of talking to you stop trying to liger on if you want to read then read if you're here to talk then go some ware else or the café just shut up around me!! Thank you for you're time please come again" She said to another person.

"Mennen picked up a random book off the anime shelf and said "Can't kick me out now I'm reading this book. After that Mennen sat down and got absorbed in the anime he was so focused that he did not notice lily-nix switch to café duty in the corner basically hidden in the back of the place only true coffee lovers would sniff it out behind the "self help" and baby book section.

"lily-nix" a voice called that snapped Mennen out of his book.

Mennen snuck over to lily-nix and covered his face with a book (he must have been looking for black mail.)

"Lilith you're shift is over" The store manager said to lily-nix.

"You know you're the only person in the hole world who dare call me that" lily-nix said with another smile only this one wasn't fake like the one she plastered on for customers.

"ha ha black mail!" Mennen said in a hushed tone.

"I'll just check one more person ok?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

"Ok but after that you best get to amber and lala." The store manger said.

Lily-nix headed toward the check out counter and waited for a customer to come Mennen wanted to let lily-nix know he had major black mail!

"So Lilith can you check me out?" Mennen said with a smile plastered on his face ear to ear.

"What did you just say!?" Lily-nix raised her voice.

"Can you check me out?" Mennen said annoying her with a smile on his face.

"If you have to call me something other than lily-nix then call me lily please" Lily said (I've decided to call her lily now.)

"Fine Lily now can you check me out?" Mennen asked his black mail scam was ruined so he just wanted to get out of there.

Heyotey got all of the older lefe knights together and they were relived that Mennen had played follow the leader with Lily-nix so they would not have to fight with him and keep repeating that it wasn't his business and he was not an adult yet.(they don't know to call her lily yet) It was silent until

Kiy spoke up "So why did you interrupt all of our days"

"Hemino found Leonardo except he is a she and she is Mennen's age" Heyotey said.

"And the problem is?" Go asked.

"I don't know if this is a problem but when she was preated with Hemino she said and I quote she did not want to die from lose of lefe and it was Leonardo who said it." Heyotey explained.

"Well it could be that she's remembering her past?" Sasome said.

"I don't think you can do that once you are reborn can you?" Go asked.

"I'll check on it later" kiy told everyone hoping to get to work and be able to catch some extra time on his designs.

Mennen and Lily were walking and talking down the street.

"So miss book worm how do you fend for your self out here in the real world?" Mennen asked.

"I'll show you if you want?" Lily asked.

"Sure as long as we don't do anything illegal." Mennen said in a confused tone.

Lily shook her head and grabbed Mennen's sleeve and started to run.

"So I see the fun can begin here if you just get a little closer then you can get reacquainted with my friend" A dark figure said.

"Understood my lady" A man warring black said as he diapered in to darkness.

Three blocks of running and then Lily finally stopped but it was not because she was where she wanted to go it was because there was a huge demon larva similar to the smaller one lily defeated earlier that day. Suddenly Hemino came running down the street preated with Heyotey. As soon as Hemino came down the street everyone changed into there knight uniforms.

Lily tried to attack the larva but she was in her regular close so no power.

"How do you guys change into those?" Lily asked felling stupid.

"Well just think about your power and" Mennen was cut off by lily changing.

When she changed into her knight uniform she was warring a strapless black top that had a white wolf howling on it, a black mini skirt with a white sideways line going across the rim of the skirt, black running shoes and black gloves that came to her forearm. "Hey what's with the skirt!!" lily yelled.

"Lily can you complain about that another time?" Mennen asked dogging an attack.

"Whatever" Lily sighed ignoring it (At least for now AhHahahahahahahahahahahahah.) everyone was fighting except for lily and shin. Shin had a protection field to keep up and lily well she was thinking on what to do. She decided that the safest way to do this was to listen to the demon larva's thoughts.

As soon as she made a connection with it she heard "Can't stop or the man with the whip will take my lefe" when lily heard that instead on trying to get more info she ran out of the protection field.

"I knew it she can't handle it she's just a weak pathetic GIRL." A shadowy figure laughed from a near roof top. He was so busy laughing that he did not notice lily right behind him.

"I may be a weak girl but I like fair fights so I'm telling you stop that demon larva or get your butt kicked." lily said leaning on the door frame of the stairs that she ran up.

"Listen little girl you aren't a knight you can leave that life right now" The man said as he turned around he had blond hair, A black jacket and black pants.

"No you listen minion dude if those guys are telling the truth that I was reborn then I AM a lefe knight and I will do all in my power to stop you from harming any people!" lily shouted.

"If that's how you wish to die then that was your choice." He said comely.

"All right if I'm going to die then at least let me know the name of my murderer." Lily asked.

"Ok fine my name is Ryan Minis." Ryan said. Lily looked like well a small and helpless girl in a skirt but she was much ,much stronger than she looked she proved that by beating up Mennen!

And with that Lily pulled out two blades they were black, had dragon heads on the top of them covering her hands with red tips. "Thanks" lily said running towards him, Ryan had a lefe sucking whip in his hands and then he struck lily with it. Lily cut the half that was on her leg. But the whip grew back! Lily knew she probably would not defeat him but this would make the demon larva very weak seconds after Lily started to fight with Ryan the demon larva collapsed and Hemino was able unpreat with Heyotey.

"What just happened!?" Kie asked amazed.

"Look" Mennen pointed to a roof top not far away Ryan and lily were fighting on.

Heyotey flew to the roof top and the others followed.

"Hey guys would you mind helping out!!" Lily shrieked.

"Hello Heyotey and others." Ryan said striking the whip around lily's waist.

"What's so bad about a whip?" Mennen asked.

"Lefe sucking whip" Lily said as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"I think I'll leave you guys and two girls to do your knitting and such." Ryan said as he took back his whip and disappeared. Lily was still on the ground. Everyone rushed over to Lily but before they could get there lily was up and headed towered the door.

"Hey lily-nix" Heyotey was cut off by Lily and Mennen.

"Lily not Lily-nix!!" They said at the same time.

Hajime started to sing. "That girl and Mennen sitting in a tree K.I" He was cut off by lily.

"I SAID THE NAMES LILY AND SAY ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL WISH THAT RYAN GUY GOT ALL OF MY LEFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hajime, Shin, Mennen, Go, Kie, Sasome and Heyotey hid behind Hemino.(who had an anime sweat drop.)

Lily got a look in her eye that freaked everyone out "Amber! Lala!!" lily screamed as she ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

Heyotey flew down and asked. "What's wrong!?"

"Nothing concerning you air head." lily said as she started to run down the street and went back to her normal clothes. Mennen, Hajime and shin giggled.

"I see she remembers her old nic-name for you air head." Sasome said.

"Ah can it unless you want me to tell everyone her old nic-name for you.?" Heyotey asked with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't!!??" Sasome asked shocked.

"Owww yes I would WALKY TALKY FREAK!!"Heyotey shouted.

"Why did she call you that?"Hemino asked.

"Well when she was a he Leonardo went to the radio station for my birth day and he saw me walking around and dancing while I was sinning." Sasome said with his head down in inbaressment.

Everyone laughed there heads off.

"Amber, Lala I'm so sorry!" lily said as an amber colored wolf licked her and another was in the corner of a small hollowed tree. "I think I might have to restart school in the fall you guys and I'll have to have a part time job so basically you guys are on your own until I get home every day" lily sighed.

"I see you have not failed yet you have not succeeded I shall ponder this leave me Ryan." The princess of disaster said.

"Yes my lady" Ryan said as he disappeared.

"Smarter that you look lily I shall ponder that." She said to herself.

"Ryan!" The princess of disaster yelled.

"Yes my lady?" Ryan suddenly appeared.

"Send out 128an" She ordered.

"Are you sure it's still has some factors to it?" Ryan asked.

"Are you questing me!!!!" The princess yelled.

"No my-my lady." Ryan said shakily as he went some ware in the dark mansion.

Done finally this one might be the longest chapter I've ever written but it was so fun beating up Mennen I just couldn't stop (no a fends to the Mennen liker's I just love writing action I mean it's 19 pages on my lap top!!) Please R&R!!!!!(I love giving lily power think if she was in your gym period I'd want her on my team It's the same with my sister her pen name is lily-nix boy I hate to be either of there enemy's tell me which one you think is scarier!,)


End file.
